


Sea Storm

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was a famous pirate with armada of ships untracked by satellites and plenty of private islands flooded with treasures like gold and oil, titled King of the Sea. Though he was a skilled captain of the ship, his dictatorial and ruthless style of leadership eventually made his crews deserted him, leaving him to die on an inhabited island.</p><p>Little did the crew know, the island was home to Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kindaichi, Kunimi, why didn’t you burn the last ship we raid like usual?”

“We shouldn’t, Captain Kageyama. There were woman and children—“

“We _always_ burn ships down and leave no trace! How do you think we managed to become one of the greatest pirates of seven seas?”

“But, Captain—“

Kageyama turned around on his boots’ heels, glaring at his other crews. He could hear Kindaichi clicked his tongue behind him, as he knelt down beside Kunimi with riffles pointed out at the back of their head.

“You,” Kageyama barked to two crews behind Kunimi and Kindaichi. “Shoot them and throw their body to the ocean.”

Kindaichi made protesting yell while Kunimi bit his lower lip so hard it started to bleed. When the crew with riffles didn’t move, doubt painting their face for having to kill their own friends, Kageyama pulled his gun from his belt, taking the matter into his own hands.

“I can’t believe I’m surrounded by such incompetent crews,” he grunted, his gun clicked in preparation to shoot.

Then he heard the sound of two gunshots and pain stabbed his stomach and thigh. Kageyama fell to the deck, face first, and looked up to cloudy sky above his ship.

Kindaichi had stood up. He looked down to Kageyama. There was no smile on his face, not even a satisfied one. Kageyama opened his mouth, but Kindaichi kicked Kageyama so hard on the head. He felt blood dripping from his left ear and forehead, pain clutching him agonisingly under rumbling, dark sky.

“We’re not following you anymore, Captain,” Kunimi said as Kageyama’s vision went black. “… Sorry.”

He didn’t sound very sorry to Kageyama.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't everyday you found the King of the Sea, a famous pirate, on your doorstep.

Although it wasn't exactly Hinata Shouyou's doorstep.

That morning, he went to the beach to fish. But what he found there on the shore was a man, drenched in sea water and his own blood.

Even Hinata knew about Kageyama Tobio despite his lack of interest of world's news. His island was too secluded to be part of the world raging movement caused by pirates, anyway. However, Hinata had read about all the evil things that Kageyama Tobio did. Kageyama Tobio was a great pirate exactly because he was merciless, destroying whatever on his way to the ground.

So a correct response of finding the said pirate on the beach was to secure him and contact the Marine.

But when Hinata looked down at Kageyama Tobio, panting in pain, he hesitated. Up close, with his dark hair wet against his bleeding forehead, he didn't look very much like the scary, nighmare-like pirate Hinata had heard and read. Then the dark haired men with cheek against white sand squirmed in his sleep and tears leaked out from his eyes.

Hinata sighed.

And then he eased the fainted, injured pirate into his shoulder, before walking back to his house. The pirate was heavy and his wet clothes made him even heavier. Hinata wondered whether Kageyama Tobio had at least a dozen of guns somewhere underneath his long, dark red coat.

Hinata had read about the strength of the King's crews and the plentiful of their numbers. He did wonder, even a little, on why the leader of such strong ship was washed up and dying on his small island.


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama woke up in stinging pain on his left abdomen and right thigh.

He groaned, slowly eased himself to sitting position, and looked at his surrounding. The house he was in had light brown logs wall and wooden floor. Almost everything on his room, including the white-sheeted bed he was in, was made out of wood. He looked at the bedside table next to him and saw a glass of water there. After sniffing it and sure that it had no poison, he gulped down the water. His body was singing with joy.

A wooden crutch had conveniently waited for Kageyama by the window. He hopped against one foot over there, and then glanced outside the white-curtained window to see a view of white beach, blue sea, and tropical forests. The house he was in was probably on the highest point of the island, looking down from a hill or something. 

Kageyama reached the crutch and using it to leave the bedroom he was in. He walked passed wooden stairs leading to second floor to a small kitchen and breakfast nook with ocean view next to it.

The kitchen showed Kageyama the sign of domestic, homey life he never had. The fridge was littered with magnets of obscure objects and letters, the orange microwave was a little dirty, and whoever was there was baking of what smelled like savory pie for Kageyama.

The great pirate’s stomach growled in hunger.

When he inched closer to the oven underneath the stove, he saw that someone was actually sleeping on the breakfast nook. The owner of the small legs and feet was lying horizontally, hence the reason Kageyama missed him from the view.

Kageyama moved almost soundlessly towards the possible owner of the house.

He saw a sleeping, child-like face underneath a bunch of unruly orange hair. Kageyama looked down at his savior and tried to calculate the boy’s age. It couldn’t be any older than 20, Kageyama presumed. The hight threw him off a little. 

When Kageyama glanced at the table of the breakfast nook, he saw all his possession he brought with him when he was thrown away from his ship. There was his leather wallet, seven knifes in various size, his rings and necklaces, and even his golden compass, its needle pointed out wobbly to the north.

The silence made Kageyama realized that a washing machine was humming on the other side of the house. He turned around to see find the said washing machine near the white bathroom, rustling and moving his coat and clothes in soap and water. 

When Kageyama looked back at the breakfast nook’s table, he saw his favorite gun, the one he was about to use to kill Kindaichi and Kunimi. It was modified Desert Eagle, dark blue in color, with his own name engraved on its grip. It was clean and dry, with its bullets carefully lined. 

Kageyama glanced at his sleeping saviour. There was no way this carrot head didn’t know who he was, even before he stupidly clean Kageyama’s gun, which had his name on it. Kageyama’s face was a recurrence on news all over the world whenever he drowned ships or attacked island.

Once, he was a pirate so powerful with armada of ships unable to be tracked by satellite, feared by people of the world. He was a pirate so big that he could hack an oil tanker and claimed two billions metric tons of oil for himself. He was all that once.

But now he was just a man with injured leg on a small island.

Kageyama was biting his lower lip, trying not to cry, when he heard a “ding” sound from the oven. As he watched how the oven turned itself off for the pie must had been fully baked, the boy with orange hair opened his eyes and yawned.

“Oh!” was the first thing he said when he saw Kageyama standing, towering over the breakfast nook’s table.

Kageyama gritted his teeth. Even if this brat would grab Kageyama’s Desert Eagle in a second, the gun had no bullet. Kageyama could knock him senseless with his wooden crutch.

But the carrot head smiled at him brightly as he shuffled to sit.

“You look better now!” he exclaimed, still smiling. “At least colors have returned to your face. Have a seat! We’ll have vegetable pie for lunch. I hope you like potato and tomato! Don’t worry, though, they’re all organic and simply just the best because I grew them all by myself.”

When Kageyama gave no response, he jolted.

“Ah! You’re right! The table is full with your stuffs! Let me put them aside on the coffee table so we can eat here…”

Kageyama still froze when the chatty boy moved his things to the coffee table near the stairs. He still froze even when the orange-haired boy brought the pie to the table, making Kageyama’s stomach growl even more.

The shorter boy was slicing up pie for two portions when Kageyama confusedly decided to sit. He was hungry and his brain couldn’t think well if he was hungry, or so he believed. When the boy in front of him yelped and stuck his tongue out because the pie was still hot, Kageyama gulped. He had to say something. But the first thing he said to stranger was usually, ‘Are we going to do this the easy way or do I have to send your head to your weeping crew?’

With cheeks stuffed with vegetable pie, the boy gulped his pie down and raised one eyebrow at Kageyama, “Are you worry about medicine? Don’t worry, I have some antibiotic for you to take after meal. I live in this island alone, so I know a lot of taking care of injury!”

That was certainly was not Kageyama worried about. Nevertheless, he took his fork and ate his pie very, very slowly.

The pie’s delicious savory taste spread into his mouth, warm and home-like, better than any food Kageyama ever tasted. The food apparently eased Kageyama’s tongue, because he was able to open his mouth to talk afterwards.

“Wh-what’s your name?” he glanced almost shyly toward his savior.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature theme. Proceed with caution.

Hinata got mild stomachache after he finished tending the pirate he found.

It took him a good hour to drag Kageyama Tobio into his house by the hill, even with the help of wooden cart Hinata usually used to pick his crop on harvesting season. Kageyama Tobio probably weighed a good ten kilos more than him and that was without his expensive, thick coat that stored obscure things unimaginable to Hinata, like scary-looking dark gun too big for Hinata’s hand and compass that looked like made from gold and bits of diamonds.

After Hinata put the infamous pirate into guest bedroom, he took off his wet, dirty clothes with shaky hands. Hinata couldn't help but to repeat ‘This is Kageyama Tobio, King of the Sea, the pirate who wouldn’t hesitate to burn a whole island’ in his head.

Hinata was especially scared when he had to lift Kageyama’s eye patch. He imagined the pirate hid something hideous underneath the black leather eye patch, but underneath it was just Kageyama’s left eye, closed among three diagonal scars. Hinata shuddered. Those scars weren’t made on a fight because of the angle, but done slowly to perfectly straight diagonal lines, probably when Kageyama couldn’t move.

But once Hinata got to see bleeding wounds on Kageyama’s stomach and thigh, his instinct took over. He took out his limited medical tools and removed two bullets. They weren’t deep, but Kageyama had to refrain from using his right leg for a while. When Hinata was done with the wounds, he took a big bowl of warm water to clean the rest of his uninvited guest’s body.

It was probably very, very wrong to ogle an unconscious criminal, but Hinata couldn’t help to drool a little when he saw Kageyama’s body. All photos of Kageyama he ever saw were blurry photographs on those wanted posters. Sometimes when people managed to catch Kageyama Tobio on security camera, he simply looked like a tall man in dark coat with intimidating knee boots. But underneath his stylish yet scary dark clothes, Kageyama had toned, beautiful body. Even though scars littered his arms, his skin was nicely tanned and felt really smooth.

Hinata imagined being the leader of all those pirate ships meant you had to be super strong, be on the deck all the time, and did a lot of exercise.

The last thing Hinata had kept delay to do was change Kageyama’s pants. Eventually, Hinata had to get Kageyama to his biggest cotton pants—the only thing that might fit Kageyama—so Hinata stripped the pirate down, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see as little as possible.

The fact that Kageyama Tobio was quite hairy was probably burned into Hinata’s mind.

Hinata suddenly felt like he belonged to a secret group of limited people who had ever seen Kageyama Tobio the pirate without pants. He imagined the other members of the group would be all those women Kageyama had slept with, though Hinata never read anything about woman and this King of the Sea. Even though human had advanced into space exploration, it was still common among pirate to think that bringing woman on their voyage was bad luck.

Sighed, Hinata left the bedroom after placing a glass of water.

He wanted to make fish pie for lunch—which was why he went to beach this morning—but he supposed potato and tomato pie would do for now. He was too tired and he still had clothes full of sand and blood to clean. Not to mention, there was a pair of heavy boots he had no idea how to clean.

*)*

Hinata didn’t remember when he fell asleep because he was so tired, but he remembered waking up when his oven made that ‘ding’ sound. He woke up happily to smell of vegetable pie, but his blood turned to ice when he saw Kageyama Tobio stood on his kitchen with the wooden crutch Hinata put on the bedroom.

You’d probably piss your pants from seeing an international criminal standing on your kitchen when you just woke up.

But Hinata didn’t live alone in island for nothing. He managed to smile even though his stomach aching in protest.

Kageyama Tobio just looked generally confused as Hinata chirped to fill the silence and removed Kageyama’s things he cleaned from the table. Hinata felt like if he stopped talking, Kageyama would pull out a hidden weapon—though Hinata had searched Kageyama thoroughly—and kill him.

But the great pirate just sat like an obedient horse across Hinata on that breakfast nook. The way he ate his portion of potato and tomato pie slowly was almost endearing, that for a moment Hinata forgot he was sitting across one of the most wanted criminals in the world. Maybe Hinata was just touched that Kageyama Tobio ate his simple vegetable pie so carefully when the pirate must be used to eat all those expensive cuisines of the world.

Hinata meant it when he said Kageyama’s face had regained color. Up close, Kageyama really just looked like another man who was eating his lunch after being injured, except perhaps for his left eye. Hinata knew that Kageyama could open his scarred left eye just fine, but he didn’t expect it to be in different color. While Kageyama’s right eye was dark blue, his left eye was a light grey, so light it was almost white, bordered by dark lines.

Kageyama probably realized that Hinata was staring, but he did nothing and finished his pie. He ate like royalty and Hinata felt a little embarrassed that he ate like what he really was, a farmer.

Hinata flinched when Kageyama talked for the first time. “Wh-what’s your name?”

Raising his eyebrows, Hinata didn’t answer immediately. He had no idea why this big pirate would want to know his name, but probably because Kageyama Tobio was the kind of man who would recognize those who saved his life. Or perhaps Kageyama wanted to make sure Hinata would be erased from the face of earth after all this. Hinata wasn’t sure.

“What’s your name, Dumbass?” barked the dark-haired pirate and Hinata flinched again.

He sounded harsh, but Hinata was sure Kageyama sounded scarier and harsher on those videos he sent to governments when he threatened people.

“H-Hinata Shouyou,” mumbled Hinata, pouting a little. Kageyama certainly didn’t need his big scary gun to make Hinata felt like Kageyama was about to shoot Hinata dead.

“Hinata Shouyou,” repeated Kageyama and Hinata shuddered.

They didn’t talk again until their plates were cleaned.

After Hinata brought Kageyama his antibiotic, Kageyama drank it without glancing twice at Hinata, gulping it down without water.

Hinata smiled, relieved, but he still felt like he was caged with a lion. Sure, the lion was injured and he just fed it, but it was still a lion.

Kageyama stood up and reached his wooden crutch. Hinata could only freeze when Kageyama walked towards him.

Kageyama was really tall and Hinata was really short.

But the voice Kageyama made when he talked was surprisingly soft. “I’ll help you with the dishwashing.”

“… What?”

“You need to wash the pie pot and everything, right? Let me help you.”

“O-oh. Okay.”

That wasn’t very pirate-like, Hinata thought, but not out loud. It was really strange to stand beside the man who was feared by the world while doing dishes. Kageyama didn’t look like a ruthless King of the Sea when he dried spoon with tea towel. He had this permanent scowl that only disappeared when he slept, Hinata observed. But Kageyama dried everything perfectly. His light grey eye and his dark blue one squinting on his serious-looking face as he wiped a plate dry.

Kageyama Tobio looked strangely child-like when he concentrated so hard just to do domestic duty.

When they finished, Hinata was actually smiling and looked up at the taller male beside him, “Kageyama, would you please tell me how am I supposed to clean your boots? They’re wet and full of sand.”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata. He looked very threatening from down there where Hinata stood, even though he couldn’t walk without his crutch. But he looked to Hinata so intensely with those different colored eyes that Hinata couldn’t help but to be nervous.

“Throw them away,” Kageyama sighed eventually. “I’ll just get new one. It’s not expensive, anyway. It was specially made, but it isn’t like I can’t get them again.”

Hinata sighed. Of course Kageyama Tobio would say something like that, even though Hinata probably couldn’t trade his whole crop to buy just one of Kageyama’s boots.

“I only go to mainland once every couple of months,” he frowned at Kageyama. “And since your feet are giant-like, I don’t think I have anything for you in your size to wear, unless you’re okay with me making you some sandals out of coconut tree.”

Kageyama’s shocked face was really too cute. He even blushed a little.

“F-fine,” he finally grunted. “I’ll teach you how to clean boots.”

And they walked side to side to the bathroom where Hinata put Kageyama’s boots. Hinata was giggling and Kageyama was pouting, limping on his crutch.

He didn’t look at Hinata and Hinata, being the short one, couldn’t really pry his way to see Kageyama’s face at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... tried to draw "Sea Storm"'s Kageyama, but I don't think I did a good job. It's very easy for me to draw Hinata, but Kageyama is hard. (Sobs.)
> 
> I'll probably update this on inconsistent chunk, so sometimes I will only post 200 words, sometimes 2000, so forgive me for that.
> 
> Here's a bonus: Kageyama on his golden pirate era???
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
